When Calvin and Hobbes meet Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes go to Peach for a camping trip Dad's idea. There, they meet Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy. What will happen if we put these characters together? Will they be friends, or enemies? C&HxEEnE crossover. Please R&R! Chapter 4: the Eds can see Hobbes!
1. The beginning

**When Calvin and Hobbes meet Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy**

_**Chapter One**_

"Are you sure about going today, dear?" Mom asked Dad as they walked outside, holding duffel bags and suitcases.

"The Weather Channel said it was going to rain today." She looked up at the sky. Dad looked up at the sky as well. The sky's color was grayish black. The clouds in the sky were the same color as the sky.

"Oh, they said that we're going to have a slight chance of rain, sweetheart," Dad replied, trying to make Mom forget about the dark clouds in the sky. Obviously, it wasn't it working.

"They don't know what they're talking about. Have I been wrong before?"

"Y-"

"Don't answer that." Dad said as he covered Mom's mouth before she even said anything. Mom sighed.

"Now go call Calvin. We're going to be late."

Mom nodded quickly as she walked back inside the house, while Dad tied the suitcases and duffel bags on top of their car.

_**CALVIN'S ROOM, 10:07 AM**_

"I HAVE YOU NOW, SPY!" Calvin shouted. He was on his knees on his neatly made bed, while Hobbes is standing in front of him. Both of them were aiming at it each other, both pretending that they were holding real guns. Then, Calvin aimed his dart gun at Hobbes, making gun noises. Hobbes collapsed on the floor dramatically.

"My heart….it's broken….tell my mom….I loooove her!"

Sad violin music played in the background as Hobbes played dead in front of Calvin. Calvin jumped off his bed and did his little victory dance. He then put his right foot on the "dead" Hobbes.

"Sweet! Fame and fortune, here I come!" Calvin yelled, raising his arms in the air. Unfortunately, the game Calvin and Hobbes played was about to end when Mom walked into the room.

"Calvin, get in the car. You know what today is, don't you?" Mom asked as she grabbed Calvin by the arm. Before the two of them started walking, Calvin grabbed Hobbes (who was right in front of Calvin).

"Psst! What is today?" Calvin turned his head and whispered to Hobbes. Hobbes shrugged with one arm, since Calvin is grabbing his other arm.

"You should really pay attention to stuff more. I mean, your parents told you 3 times this week where we're going."

There was silence as Calvin tried to think of what his parents said three times this week. Hobbes sighed as he gave Calvin the answer. Mom, Calvin, and Hobbes are now walking down the stairs.

"We're going to Peach Creek."

Calvin gave Hobbes a quizzical look.

"Peach Creek? Why the heck are we going there anyway?"

"Beats me. Your dad said there was more fish there, or something."

Calvin's hair stood up, his eyes grew big. He almost dropped Hobbes. They're now walking out the door.

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man! Dad is taking us on a camping trip! This time in another country…in the woods!!"

"City." Hobbes corrected Calvin.

"Whatever." Said Calvin as he rolled his eyes. Calvin and Hobbes are now sitting in the car.

"If going on that God forsaken rock, eating canned foods with no electricity, toilets, or a bag of chips, while we watch tiny fish Dad keep catching in the bucket, gasping for their lives is worst, then will it be even more worse if we camp in another city?"

"We'll be in a city, Calvin, not on a rock. There'll have all of those things you mentioned that we don't get on that rock there."

Calvin closed his eyes and smiled as he celebrated quietly.

"If we're lucky, the car will brake down in front of a hotel there, miles away from the woods. Think about it, Hobbes."

"That will be entirely impossible, because your dad filled the car up with gas this morning."

Calvin's quiet celebration came to an end as his smile faded. He sighed.

"Bummer."

"Hey, look, we're already here." Hobbes pointed out. He pointed to a sign next to his window that says, _**"WELCOME TO PEACH CREEK. POPULATION: 4,351"**_

Calvin quickly scooted to where Hobbes was sitting and saw the sign in the window next to Hobbes.

"Wow, not a big city." Calvin pointed out.

"Our city's not big either." Hobbes said.

"Good point."

Those were the last words Calvin and Hobbes said until they got to the woods.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE CUL-DE-SAC…**_

The kids at the cul-de-sac were doing their normal routines. Rolf was washing his nana's clothes, Kevin's riding his bike around the cul-de-sac, Nazz is lounging in her pool in her backyard, Sarah and Jimmy are playing dolls, and the Eds were standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, trying to come up with a scam.

"This is unusual, Eddy. Usually your head would be riddled with plentiful of scam ideas."

Eddy slowly turned to Double Dee, his head red as hot sauce, and his eyes were filled with smoke!

"Maybe it's because Ed whacked me in the head with a pan this morning to wake me up!" Eddy replied coldly as he pointed to his bumped head. He then glared at Ed, who was staring into space.

"Oh…I see…ahem. I was thinking that we should concoct a game, a game that will keep us entertained, a game that we'll play for the rest of summer. How about it gentleman, three brains are effective than o-"

Double Dee stopped for a quick second and looked at Ed, who was still looking into space, his long blue tongue sticking out. Five flies were surrounding his head.

"Well, two and a half brains."

"Ok, here's a game," Eddy began to say the first four words calmly, but he quickly started screaming the rest of his sentence.

"**IT'S CALLED, 'LET'S GO HOME AND WATCH TV!' I GO FIRST!!"**

Eddy turned his back on the Eds and walked towards his house, walking on the street.

"Come again!" Ed waved to Eddy. Suddenly, Ed and Double Dee heard something…

"It sounds like a vehicle is approaching here…but I don't see one in…"

Double Dee stopped talking as he was the first to notice a purple car heading towards Eddy. Eddy, who was walking backwards, didn't know a car was coming towards him.

"**EDDY, LOOK OUT!!!" **Double Dee screamed at the top of his lungs. His scream got the other kids attention as they were all gasping and looking at Eddy, and the moving car.

"Dear, look out!" Mom told Dad quickly. Dad saw Eddy walking backwards towards them. As quickly as he can, Dad put his foot on the break, the car screeched as it slowly stopped in front of Eddy. As it stopped, Eddy turned his head around, and saw that he was 0.12 meters in front of Calvin's parents' car.

He ran off the street, frightened. Double Dee and Ed ran across the street, ran to where Eddy is standing (in front of Ed's house), and hugged him.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Double Dee asked as he out Eddy down.

"An Eddy saved is an Eddy earned, Double Dee." Ed said stupidly.

"Has any of you kids know where the woods is?" Dad asked as he popped his head out of the window.

"It's right next to you, dude." Nazz replied as she pointed to the woods across the street from where she's standing.

"…Thank you, and sorry for almost hitting your little friend here!" Dad moved his head back inside the car, drove to the left, and into the woods. You can see a lot of colorful trees on the outside of the woods, but on the inside, all you can see is dark. The kids went back to their normal activities.

"Friend…yeah, right…he's a DORK!" Kevin said, walking away. Eddy growled, his face turned dark red for a few seconds. Double Dee nodded his head.

"Gracious, it appears that we have visitors in our cul-de-sac." Double Dee said, looking at the woods.

"We haven't had a visitor in over two decades! Isn't this riveting, gentleman?"

"Row, row, row your boat to a river…" Ed sang. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"So, what? I have cartoons to watch." Eddy then scoffed as he walked back to his house.

"But Eddy, those people must have currency in their pockets." Double Dee said to get Eddy to return. Eddy paused for a few seconds, and then ran back to his friends with a crazy smile.

"Money?"

"Yes. Who knows, they may have a kid accompanying them. More currency!"

There was eight seconds of silence before Eddy ran to the woods in a speed of light, leaving a huge cloud of smoke that surrounded his two friends.

"**COUGH! COUGH! **Let's follow Eddy, Ed! Who knows what kind of treacherous, and selfish things he will harm to those people! Quickly, we shouldn't wait!"

Double Dee ran to the woods, leaving Ed standing across the street from the woods for a few seconds. Then, Ed followed Double Dee into the woods.

"…To grandma's house we go, Double Dee!"

_**Please R&R! If ya wanna read my EEnE stories, just go to my profile and look at them:D**_


	2. Me Calvin, you the Eds

_**Chapter Two**_

Meanwhile, Calvin and his family were in the middle of the woods, they began setting up their camp a few hours ago. Calvin's dad didn't even catch a single fish in the creek today, so for dinner, Calvin and his family ate spam and peas, which Calvin hated!

Two tents were set up, and in front of the two green tents were three logs. Mom and Dad had their own logs while Calvin shared his log with Hobbes.

"Move your butt, fur brain! I need more room!" Calvin said, trying to push Hobbes off the log. This made Hobbes angry. He then pushed Calvin off the log without any problems.

"There. You can sit on the ground." Hobbes said happily as he dusted his hands on the log. Moments later, Calvin's parents gasped as they saw Calvin on the ground.

"Calvin! Weren't you just on the log a second ago? What happened?" Dad asked. Calvin got up, dusted dirt off his pants, glared at Hobbes and sat back down.

"Nothing…I just saw a spider, that's all." He lied.

"Getting used to nature builds character, Calvin," Dad said. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

"A little spider can't hurt ya. Besides, we got our first aid kit in the tent."

"_When should I tell him that he left that darn first aid kit at home?" _Mom thought as she rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Calvin growled at Hobbes for a second, and then he said in his mind, _"I wonder when I should tell Dad that he left that dang first aid kit at home?"_

"Now, let's all look at the beautiful fire as I tell you a scary story." Dad said in a scary voice.

"He couldn't tell a scar story to save his life." Calvin muttered. Dad heard what Calvin said and was about to say something, when suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like someone screaming…for help.

"What was that?" Calvin asked. He heard it too. Calvin then looked at Hobbes, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out." Mom said as she got her flashlight out of her pocket. Calvin interrupted Mom and said, "No, Mom, I'll check it out."

"Calvin, you're too young to be out in the woods by yourself." Mom explained. Calvin then gave Mom "Bambi eyes".

Mom sighed and said, "Ok, you and me will check it out together. Stay right behind me." Mom turned on her flashlight as she waited for Calvin to get up. Calvin got up and walked away from their camp site and further into the woods. Calvin took Hobbes with him.

"YEE-OUCH!" Double Dee screamed as he held his foot.

"Shh! Quit fooling around, sockhead or they'll hear us!" Eddy whispered.

"I stubbed my toe on that cursed rock behind me," Double Dee complained as he limped over to Eddy.

"I told you we should've brought a flashlight!"

"Hey, don't point your finger at me! I told **LUMPY **to do it!" Eddy pointed to Ed. Ed looked puzzled as he looked at his two friends.

"Ok, now what was I doing?" He muttered. Double Dee slapped his forehead and Eddy groaned.

"Hey, Hobbes said he heard noises over here!" Calvin told Mom, 40 feet from where the Eds are standing!

"They're coming!" Eddy said, frantically looking around for a hiding spot.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Double Dee said over and over as he's jumping up and down.

"TO SHELTER!!" Ed yelled as he ran to a blueberry bush next to him. Eddy and Double Dee did the same thing as they hid in the blueberry bush with Ed. The Eds' eyes popped out of the bush moments later.

"Don't make any noises or movements." Double Dee quickly told his friends.

"One notorious movement or sound will make the family suspicious. They'll check over here, and then we'll be goners, forever…"

Eddy slapped Double Dee in the face.

"Quit whining Shakespeare, and shut up!" Eddy whispered.

"They're coming, Eddy." Ed said. Suddenly, the Eds got real quiet as Calvin, Hobbes, and Mom walked over to where the Eds were standing a couple of minutes earlier.

"Hobbes could've sworn he heard something over here." Calvin said as he held Hobbes in front of him, and moved him around, like he's a metal detector.

"Well, Calvin, people…er, _tigers_ make mistakes. C'mon, let's go to bed. I'm pretty sure that someone left the woods, whoever it was." Calvin, Hobbes, and Mom then walked away from the spot the Eds' were standing earlier and walked back to their campsite.

"_They're walking away." _Double Dee thought. After Calvin, Hobbes, and Mom were no longer seen, The Eds slowly climbed out of the blueberry bush, covered in leaves, dirt, and twigs.

"Who's Hobbes?" Eddy asked. Double Dee shrugged.

"I believe Hobbes is that stuffed animal that little kid was holding. I suggest we get up early in the morning and give them a warm salutation, shall we? We should better head back home, I'm beat. See you in the morning, you two."

Double Dee yawned as he walked away from his two friends. Ed followed Double Dee out of the woods, as he too wanted to go home. Eddy stood there for 10 seconds, and then followed his two friends.

"The things I do for you guys…" Eddy muttered.

_**TOMORROW MORNING, 5:53 AM**_

The Eds walked back into the woods to give Calvin and his family something. Eddy was walking, half asleep, Ed is awake, but has bags under his eyes. Double Dee yawned as he walked slower than normal, holding a cherry pie, and a plastic container. In it was a big fish (head attached).

"This is a load of _**BALONEY!**_" Eddy complained, his words were almost slurred.

"Waking up early will keep the sandman away, Eddy!" Ed said, looking at the trees and bushes around him.

"I know I had to drag you out of your households, gentleman, but we have to get up early, and introduce them. To think, we're the only ones to perform this. The sparkle in their eyes when we give them nourishment! From what I heard, they just love waking up this early."

As The Eds were walking towards Calvin's family campsite, The 1 out of green tents was moving violently. Calvin and Hobbes were in it.

"Get off of me! I was right, and you're just too chicken to admit it!" Calvin yelled. Hobbes is on Calvin, while Calvin is struggling to get out from under Hobbes. Hobbes laughed as he gave Calvin a wet Willie.

"No, I wasn't! I was right! I told you we're going to wake up early in the morning! You should've seen the look on your face." Hobbes laughed as he pointed his finger at Calvin, who finally got out from under Hobbes.

"Stupid dad and his 'build character' lectures." Calvin muttered, getting Hobbes' saliva out of his left ear.

Meanwhile, the Eds tiptoed next to the green tents Calvin and his family are sleeping in. Double Dee put the pie and the fish next to Calvin and Hobbes' tent. Then, Double Dee tiptoed away from the food and knocked on Calvin and Hobbes' tent.

"Hello? Excuse me? Pardon me? Hello? A moment of you ti-"

"**DING DONG!!" **Ed yelled at Calvin and Hobbes' tent behind Double Dee. Double Dee shook in response as he rubbed his ear Ed just yelled in.

Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes were packing their stuff inside their tent.

"Leaving? Without your parents?" Hobbes asked. Calvin rolled his eyes.

"No, we're not leaving Hobbes! We're just gonna walk until we collapse and let vultures from the sky eat us."

Hobbes growled, his ears were down in an instant. "Well, you didn't have to be sarcastic about it!"

"Hello?"

Calvin and Hobbes froze as they slowly turned their heads at the tent's exit.

"Did you hear that, Hobbes?" Calvin whispered, not moving an inch. Hobbes slowly shook his head.

"Yeah, who knew zippers can talk?"

"NO! Someone's behind that zipper! I bet they want to kidnap us! Well, not on my watch! C'mon, buddy, get your weapons out!"

There was silence as Hobbes looked at Calvin like crazy.

"Do I have to? I mean those weapons…"

"Hobbes, you _have _to if you want to save your life! Now, get 'em out! I think they're catching on!"

Hobbes got out his dart gun, a water gun, and a pistol.

"Oh yeah, like _these_ will scare the burglars off." Hobbes said sarcastically.

"Kneel down! Quickly!"

Hobbes did what Calvin and kneeled down. Calvin did, too.

"Ok, when I say, 'GO!' unzip the zipper and fight with your life! Show those burglars whose boss!"

Hobbes growled, trying to act brave.

"Ok, ready, set…GO!"

Hobbes screamed as he ran to the zipper and unzipped it.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Let's go, they're not there." Eddy said impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Be patient, Eddy. I think they're starting to…"

_**BAM!**_

Calvin, who is carrying Hobbes, barged out of the tent, holding a dart gun in his other hand.

"**DIE, YOU DEMONS, DIE!!"**

"**DUCK!" **Ed yelled. Surprised of what Ed said, Eddy and Double Dee ducked as the dart flew above them and hit a tree 3 inches behind them.

"Hello." Ed said. As the Eds slowly got up, they looked at Calvin. Calvin had a serious look on his face, like he's a police officer. His dart gun was in his hand still. Then, he put Hobbes down next to him; he held the dart gun, this time, with two hands. The Eds just stared at Calvin in shock.

"Who is this kid?" Eddy asked Double Dee. Double Dee shrugged.

"Yes, I am a whiz kid." Ed said, raising his arms up in the air.


	3. TROUBLE

_**Chapter Three**_

"Stay where you are, and no one gets hurt!" Calvin yelled. His dart gun was still in his hands. The Eds froze; their eyes grew big every second. Eddy's eyes grew big for a couple of seconds until his eyes went back to its normal size.

"Guys, guys," Eddy said as he pushed Ed and Double Dee out of his way. He was standing in the middle of his two friends until he pushed them.

"What are we doing here? We're supposed to be scared of a little spiky haired kid with a stuffed tiger, and a dart gun? Come on…"

"**I WARNED YOU NOT TO MOVE! NOW YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT! HOBBES, AIM YOUR GUN, AND FIRE AT THE FAT, LOUD MOUTHED KID!"**

This made Eddy shut up as he got out a mirror and looked at himself.

"My mouth's not _that _big." Eddy pouted.

Then, the Eds looked at the stuffed tiger next to Calvin. Every second, they stared at Hobbes, and all Hobbes did (to the Eds) was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

After 10 seconds, Eddy snickered, and then let out a big laugh. Eddy fell to the ground; his legs were kicking in the air. Double Dee sighed while Ed laughed.

"Hope Eddy had a nice fall, Double Dee." Ed told Double Dee, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"…I'm sure he did, Ed." Double Dee replied in a low voice. He looked at Eddy. Still on the ground, Eddy was holding his stomach as he was laughing; tears were coming out of his eyes.

"**THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, TUBBY!" **Calvin said as he lowered his dart gun a little.

"**HOBBES WILL RIP YOUR INNARDS OUT AND HAVE THEM FOR DINNER!"**

"Um…pardon me, but we are not aware of your name." Double Dee said. Calvin scoffed.

"Don't know me? Don't know me?! HA! Hear that, Hobbes? Those three don't know me!"

"Yep, I heard that loud and clear." Hobbes yawned. He was curled up ready to go to sleep, but the Eds obviously can't see that.

"Why, I'm Calvin, the smartest, coolest, most powerful man in the universe!" Calvin said in a manly voice. His manly voice was quickly changed to his normal voice.

"For some reason, you stupid people can't see that."

"Why, that little…!" Eddy said as he was about to charge at Calvin, but Ed grabbed Eddy before Eddy started charging.

"No, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he held Eddy with all his might. Eddy kicked, squirmed. He did everything to get out of Ed's grasp.

"Ed, lemme go, ya big…"

"Can't let ya do that, Eddy." Ed said as he walked away from Calvin, Hobbes, and Double Dee with Eddy in his hands.

"I'm gonna take you to the naughty corner. Sarah taught me this!"

"Ed! Lemme go," Eddy yelled from the distance. Pretty soon, Ed and Ed looked like ants.

"LEMME GO! AAAAAAAH!"

After Double Dee and Calvin could not longer see Ed and Eddy, Calvin continued.

"Guess that means you're left! Any last words before my friend here devour you?"

Double Dee cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I have eight words to say precisely. Your tiger companion beside you is not-"

"Yawn," Calvin said. "You're boring me. Now, Hobbes, now!"

Calvin and Double Dee looked at Hobbes. He didn't move. While Calvin stared at Hobbes in shock, Double Dee did not look surprised.

"Why aren't you moving, fur brain?" Calvin asked rudely as he points to Double Dee. Hobbes shrugged.

"Well, from what I can tell, his blood sugar is low, his cholesterol is low, he has no fat, and he also has no MSG. Why should I waste my time devouring tasteless meat like that kid?" Hobbes asked. Calvin's face turned dark red. Smoke was coming out of his ears.

"Well, what about his two friends, the tall one, and the fat one? Go eat them!" Calvin ordered Hobbes as he pointed to a far, steep hill where they last saw Eddy and Ed. Hobbes looked at Calvin like he just insulted Hobbes.

"What, and leave him with no friends? Are you crazy, man?"

Calvin slapped his forehead. He then glared at Hobbes and shook his head at him.

"You are the worst tiger ever."

"Glad I could help." Hobbes beamed.

"Calvin, me and my friends just came here to say, 'Welcome to the neighborhood'. We really didn't mean to cause any harm to you and your tiger friend. Honest."

Calvin gave Double Dee a look that showed that he's starting to believe him. Calvin nodded slowly.

"Ok, I'm buying your little story. I'll let you three off with a warning, but if you tick me and Hobbes off again, I'll…"

"Hiya, fellas." Ed said happily as he walked towards Calvin and Double Dee. Double Dee looked around with a worried expression on his face.

"Ed, where's Eddy?" Double Dee asked Ed. Ed was about to answer until Eddy showed up with his clothes shredded, one of his shoes was missing, his three hairs were down, his eyes were red, 85 percent of his teeth were gone, and he has scratches and bumps all over.

"You don't wanna know what he did with me." Eddy groaned before he collapsed. Calvin chuckled. Hobbes chuckled as well.

"I like these three." Hobbes nodded.

"Me too." Calvin agreed. He then turned to the Eds with a smile on his face.

"In fact, why don't I join you guys? Do you guys like adventure?"

"You bet ya, kid!" Eddy replied with a snap of his finger as he got back up from the ground. The scratches, bruises and bumps were gone.

"If you mean Eddy forcing us into hilarious, but almost death threatening situations, then yes, I infer that you can refer them as adventures." Double Dee said.

"Cool. I can't wait to hang out with you guys. Lemme go wake up my parents before we can go."

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and ran into his parents' tent. The Eds had a quizzical look on his face.

"Go? Go where?" Eddy asked Double Dee impatiently.

_**Please R&R if u wanna find out what happens next.**_


	4. What the

_**Chapter Four**_

Calvin slowly walked into his parents' tent. They were still sleeping. Calvin then slowly got out a pair of cymbals and clashed them together. This made Calvin's' parents jump out of their sleeping bags. Calvin laughed his head off as he collapsed on the tent floor. Dad was holding Mom to death. Dad then put Mom down, and both of them glared at Calvin. Calvin laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah…um…did you two have a good nap?"

"CALVIN, OUT!!" Mom yelled as she threw Calvin out of their tent. Calvin shrugged, got up, and said to the Eds, "C'mon, let's go to the arcade!"

The Eds were shocked. Double Dee's eyes grew. They were the size of dinner plates. Ed's eyes grew also. His eyes were now the size of a closet door. Unfortunately, Eddy's eyes grew so big, that they popped like balloons.

Calvin laughed. "Cool! Will he stay like that?" Hobbes looked at Calvin like he was crazy.

"I'm afraid not, Calvin. Luckily, we have an inflator in our trio. Ed!"

"Crunchitize me, Cap'n!" Ed said as he walked up to the deflated eyes Eddy. He then grabbed Eddy, put his mouth on Eddy's two eyes and blew. Double Dee looked, while Calvin laughed.

Moments later, Eddy's eyes were back to its original size.

"To the arcade? Did you say arcade? I heard him say arcade! Did you hear him say arcade boys?" Eddy asked really fast. Double Dee looked at Eddy weirdly.

"Yes, I heard Calvin say arcade, Eddy."

"WE HIT GOLD, LUMPY! WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE!!" Eddy jumped on Ed. Ed neighed as he and Eddy jumped up and down, laughing. Double Dee looked around frantically.

"Gentleman, control yourselves! You're going to disturb Calvin's parents! H-"

"Relax, Double Dee. My parents are already up. Now what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Shotgun!" Ed yelled. Eddy and Ed began to run to the arcade, until Calvin, Hobbes, and Double Dee quickly blocked them from the wood's exit. As Eddy and Ed moved to get past Double Dee and Calvin, Double Dee and Calvin moved, making it more difficult for them to get through.

"I like this game." Hobbes whispered to Calvin.

"MOVE, YOU TWO! WE GOT A GAME TO PLAY!!" Eddy said impatiently. Ed's eyes watered.

"Arcade, guys!"

"Before you guys began to run like uncivilized human beings to the arcade, Calvin have some ground rules that he like to share with you two. You may speak, Calvin."

"Thank you, sockhead." Double Dee gave Calvin a quick glare before speaking. Hobbes chuckled.

"First off, we get to play the games that I want to play. Ya got that? It's about time that I get control around here."

"Hey! That ain't fair! Why should we listen to a pipsqueak like you? You have to listen to us, because we're bigger than you! That's how the money burns, baby!"

Calvin shrugged, chuckling. "Fine, then I guess you're going to have to suffer the consequences. Hobbes! Code barf #53!"

Eddy quickly laughed. He was laughing so hard that he had to slap his legs just to breathe. Ed, who had no idea what was going on, decided to join Eddy and laughed on the ground with him. Calvin and Double Dee exchanged glances.

"Do they do this everyday?" Calvin asked Double Dee. Double Dee hung his head.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Small things amuse small minds, I suppose."

"Don't get me wrong, but I think I heard that line before." Calvin said slowly. Double Dee gave Calvin a, "Have you heard of me from somewhere?" look.

"You have?"

"Yeah, in a show. A kid that looked like you said that same line before he tried to burp in front of his friends that looked like your friends."

Double Dee's eyes grew big. He then turned to the readers and said, "You're aware of this by now, have you?"

"OK! I've had enough of this. Hobbes! Do the _**SUPER-DUPER-ALLEY-OOP-ATTACK #9!"**_

Hobbes gasped. "I haven't done that move in months! I haven't perfected it yet! Are you mad? Are you mad, man?" Hobbes was pulling Calvin by the collar of his shirt. Calvin rolled his eyes and said:

"Just do the move, or I will hurt you good."

"Alright, alright." Hobbes said, rolling his eyes with anger. He walked away from his friends about 30 feet away from them or so. Then he swirled around, and around, and around, and around until he got dizzy and jumped 100 feet in the air. Double Dee stared at the moving tiger in shock.

"He…he was real? Impossible."

"Possible!" Calvin laughed. "Go, Hobbes!!"

"Eddy, Ed! Relocate to a safe area! Hobbes is coming to attack you!"

Eddy and Ed laughed at what Double Dee said.

"Sockhead, you must've been drinking fava bean juice again, because I don't…see…oh God!"

At that very moment, Eddy saw Hobbes, ready to pounce him and Ed into the next century. Hobbes' had that, "I'm gonna pounce you good!" look, his sharp teeth were showing, his claws were showing too, they were long, sharp, and silver. They kinda looked like giant knives.

"_**RUN FOR IT!!" **_Eddy yelled. Ed saw the tiger pouncing. Remember in those old cartoons, when the characters are running from a thing that will hurt them, they try to run away, but they can't, like, the ground was making them run in place?

Well, that's what happened to Eddy and Ed, as they met the ground, the dirt, and 250 lbs. of tiger.

Hard! Shocked, Double Dee ran to the noticeably big hole that Eddy and Ed were in.

"Gracious! That tiger could've seriously injured my friends, or worse!"

"Don't have to worry about that. You see, Inside of Hobbes, I installed a button, a safety button. The button's juices travel all the way to Hobbes' brain, thinking that he has killed your friends, but his brain is fooling him thanks to the button's juices! He really given them cuts and bruises."

"Amazing." Double Dee said slowly as he looked at Calvin, and Hobbes, Ed, and Eddy crawling out of the hole groaning. He didn't even ask how Calvin installed the button inside Hobbes.

"Oh, my aching…" Eddy muttered, rubbing his right rib.

"Pain and hurt!" Ed yelled, rolling on the floor, trying to make the pain on his back go away.

"Broken! I think my leg is broken!" Hobbes said dramatically. Calvin sighed as he walked over to Hobbes, and helped up.

"Shut up, you drama queen. I think you overdid it on your pounce."

Hobbes crossed his arms. "Why, I never overdo my pounces. Ever!"

"Says the tuna brain tiger." Calvin muttered so Hobbes couldn't hear. Moments later, Eddy and Ed limped over to Double Dee, and said, "Did you see that, sockhead?"

"Yes, I was aware, you two." Double Dee said slowly. He kept staring at Hobbes, not paying attention to his friends.

"I can see him, now."

"So…can I." Eddy said slowly. Ed started crying like a two year old.

"Did you see how sharp his teeth were guys?"

"There, there, Ed. It's all over, now." Double Dee comforts Ed by patting his back.

"Now, who wants to go to the arcade and play the games I wanna play?" Calvin asked.

"Whatever you say, just keep that tiger away from us as possible!" Eddy yelled. He was behind Ed, pointing a finger at Hobbes. Hobbes crossed his arms.

"I taught you a lesson, you know!" Hobbes yelled to Eddy. Eddy scoffed.

"Please! That pounce didn't even hurt." Eddy's back appeared to bed slumped. He fixed this by pushing his back. It worked, but at a terrible price. His back made a sickening crack.

"Ow…"


End file.
